


I Flew Anyway

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may be short, but it's one of my very favorite stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Flew Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This may be short, but it's one of my very favorite stories.

Sean lazily slid his fingertips down Elijah’s naked arm. “When did you shoot that bumblebee movie?”

“It was released in ’99. Just before I started shooting ‘Rings’.”

“Were you 18 yet?”

“When I shot it? I don’t think so.” He turned and looked curiously at Sean. “Why?”

“I’m just glad I didn’t meet you then.”

Elijah laughed.

“I’m serious!”

“Sean…” Elijah purred.

“I would have jumped you!”

“You would not, you jackass! You could barely bring yourself to… as you so romantically put it..  _jump me_  when I turned legal!”

“I’d have overcome it. You were just too fucking gorgeous not to jump.”

Elijah hooted with laughter. “Sean! What a fucking crock! You were agonized with guilt the first time you  _kissed_  me! And I was  **eighteen**  then!”

“And it wasn’t even much of a kiss as I recall,” Sean mused. 

“It was a  _peck!_ ” Elijah said, reaching up to tug Sean’s hair playfully. “And as soon as you’d done it… you ran like a thief!”

“You kiss a lot better now,” Sean observed, then leaned forward to prove himself right. “You kissed pretty lousy in that movie.”

“I hadn’t had as much practice then,” Elijah murmured against Sean’s lips. “You’re a good teacher.”

“And I may have run like a thief,” Sean told him between breathless kisses. “But I came back didn’t I.”

“If you hadn’t,” Elijah whispered. “I’d have come after you.”

Sean leaned back and looked down at him, considering. “Back then I thought there was no way in hell I could fall in love with a  _boy_ … and ten years younger than me at that. It was ….  _impossible!_ ”

“Like it’s aerodynamically impossible for a bumblebee to fly,” Elijah murmured.

“Exactly like that,” Sean replied, bending to kiss him again. “But like the bee, I flew anyway.”


End file.
